And also with you
by CyberAngelAlexis
Summary: When Samantha volunteered to help at a church in a state over, she didn't think that she would have to go against a giant alien from outer space. And when the other aliens find her, aka the Autbots, she finds the family that she thought left her behind.
1. A Stormy Night

The rain fell down in sheets as the thunder roared that followed its close relative; the lightning bolt. A lone figure in a rain jacket held something to her chest as she made her way down the streets, looking up every now or then to make sure she was going down the right way.

There, appearing in its glory with a bolt of lightning, a large church of a gothic style appeared. Its silent gargoyles looked on from their bed rest above to watch the figure walk down the walkway to the door and leave the bundle which she had held to her chest as if her life depended on the doorsteps into the church but out of the rain so it wouldn't get wet.

The bundle moved as it soon began to cry, and an old nun came to the door and gasped as she spotted the bundle.

Picking it and hushing quietly, she took the small bundle inside where she would take care of it.

The figure, hiding at the gates, sighed in relief as the nun took the bundle and began to walk away, but not before shedding some tears as she walked away. Her feelings as dark and stormy as the weather as she left a piece of her heart behind.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))**

**Another plot bunny, they keep attacking me!**

**This is going to have an OC in it and it is set many years after Dark of the Moon.**

**FAV AND REVIEW!**


	2. The Aftermath

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO HASBRO!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND THE PLOT, THAT IS IT!**

**ALL GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ERRORS ARE REALLY NOT MY FAULT….I ****CAN NOT**** SPELL….**_**AT ALL!**_

**(((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))**

The lights streaming in from the window hit the face of the sleeping brunette. Her hazel brown hair splashed around her face as she slept on her stomach, a quiet feminine snore coming from her open mouth.

"Samantha…Sammy….SAM!"

"GAH!" screamed Samantha as she opened her eyes and jumped out of bed, landing face first onto the cold floor below.

"About time, sleeping beauty. You were about to miss the 6:30 prayers"

"Huh?"

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Samantha was finally able to see Sister Rosary and Michael standing there; one with a giant grin and another with a sweet smile.

Samantha groaned as she banged her head against the floor, "Could I have slept in for once?"

"With me as your 'Soul-Sister' Sammy, no way. If I can get up early enough to meet up with you, then so do you"

"Michael" groaned Samantha as the person in question grinned as she walked over and pulled Miss Floor off the floor.

Michael aka Michelangelo D. Matthews; number one knuckle-head and number two prankster. They had been friends very since the 'Angelica situation' back in Grade 3. Sticking through thick and thin and being the best of friends and being there for each other….like now.

"Michael, you know that I had to do overtime as the café because of the mess Susie Anderson left me; I didn't get home till almost 10 and I still had lots of homework to do so I didn't go till bed till around 11:30 and didn't fall asleep till after midnight. I am exhausted!"

"Aw, poor you; want a coffee lollipop then?" asked Michael, grabbing one from her pockets.

"…seriously? Wait; how do you even have a coffee lollipop? I thought you were forbidden to go near it again after you had a caffeine attack at school and tried to eat the janitor?"

"Yeah…7-11's in the town over don't know me and the ban so….yeah; so you want a lollipop or not?"

"…Give me one, please and thank-you Michael, and give me 5 minutes to change alright. I will be down soon"

The brunette gave a giant grin as she pulled the silent nun by her hand as she pulled/dragged Sister Rosary out of the room so that Samantha could dress up and get ready for the day.

The girl slowly pulled herself off the floor as she yawned and stretched the sleepiness out of her joints, sleep begging to return to her.

Quickly opening her closet, she looked through the small closet filled with simple t-shirts, sweaters and non-tight jeans; all with either logos from the company that made them or plain, (after all, they had to be appropriate for work, school and church).

After finally deciding on a pair of blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt with a light black sweater over it; Samantha finally came down, brush in hand as she did the daily battle of tackling her brown hair that was half tangles.

"Finally came down? Thought you had fallen asleep and that I would have had to go back up and wake up. You really enjoy your beauty sleep" teased a voice as she entered the kitchen; the smell of burnt toast and the sounds of sausage and bacon sizzling on the frying pan greeting her.

"It takes time for me to get ready, unlike you who just gets a pair of old jeans, sweaty shirt and food-stain sweater on and is ready for the day" she replied back, finally getting the tangles out of her hair and sitting down at the table beside Michael who was munching on the burnt toast she had smelled earlier.

"…Must you always burn you toast? It smells terrible!" said Samantha, giving the toast and her friend a look of bewilderment and slight disbelief.

"I like it burnt, it gives it a 'brown' taste" Michael said with a huff as other nuns began to take their place at the table, the plates with whatever was being served for breakfast and what they had grabbed from the fridge a few of them.

Samantha look at her friend with a look completely disturbed when the chatter finally died down and they put their hands together for a prayer.

"Heavenly Father, we ask you to bless this meal before us and for that you will be with us and help guide us from now till we enter our heavenly kingdom. Amen"

"Amen"

The sounds of forks and knives echoed off the glassware as everyone began to eat, all of them either talking with one another or listening to their neighbours.

Slowly the sounds of breakfast died down as one after another they began to finish up and placed the dishes into the sink where those with dishes duties would clean up.

Samantha finished up and was about to get up to put them in the sink when they were whisked from her hands and placed in the sink with a loud clatter by a gray blur.

"What if you broke them? We only can replace so many dishes, you know that right?" asked Samantha to her friend who looked at her with a innocence look complete with big wide eyes.

"I know, I know. But we have to hurry, there is something I need to do before school starts and a 'certain someone who will not be named' gets there"

"….Planning to stuff fake spiders into Jeremy's locker?"

"….How did you guess?"

"Let's say a little birdie told me, anyway; let's get going or less you're going to complain for the rest of the day and I will be forced to hear it"

Michael's face broke out into a Cheshire Cat grin as she let out a whoop of joy and ran out of the kitchen faster than the Devil out of the holy light of the Lord.

"….I seriously need to get her to see some kind of doctor for the amount of energy she has and her questionable sanity" mutter Samantha to herself as she got up from the table, saying a quick 'Good-bye' to the nuns she passed by in order to catch up with her friend.

When she went to the main hall, Michael was already there; her backpack firmly on her back and another at her feet, waiting for its owner.

"Got yours since you were taking so long. Oh! And don't worry, everything plus a little more in in there for the day so don't worry if you think you forgot something"

"Doesn't hurt to check, does it?" she asked her friend who only grinned in response and waited for her to finish her 'check'.

After making sure she made all of her textbooks, papers, homework, notes and money for lunch, she picked up her backpack and gave her company a grin as she said, "K, everything seems in order; let's get going, shall we?"

Both she and Michael felt in high spirits even if any spirits themselves where up this earlier in the morning. Both joked and laughed as they made their way by foot to the school; the church and the living quarters of the nuns and those at the church not too far from the school to walk too, even with cold weather.

As they were talking and joking, they passed by a family; a mother, father and two children, who were walking a dog, laughing and talking among themselves as they passed.

Samantha couldn't stop the pang in her heart as she saw them as she grew quiet; letting her mind wonder to the dream she had have and was having when she was sleeping before rudely woken up.

She did not know why she had them, the dreams of thunder storms and being carried by someone so tightly that it felt like she was almost being crushed. Every night that she heard the wind howling like a demon or whispering softly like someone lost soul crying; she would dream.

She did not understand why she dreamed that dream on those nights or why she even dreamed those dreams in the first place by it always felt her feeling puzzled and….sad, in a way; as if they held some kind of message that was important but she could not figure out for the life of her.

Samantha signed as she came back to reality, Michael still chatting away; not even noticing that she had fallen silent. 'Another mystery for another time' she thought as she listen to Michael talk about fake rats and their different sizes and how smaller ones work better at scaring than larger ones.

'But if I can figure out the meaning of those dreams than maybe….I can figure out the meaning of this' she thought as she ran her fingers over a golden bracelet on her wrist; the inscription as clear as darken alleyway in the fog to her.

'_**NO SACRIFICE, NO VICTORY'**_

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))**

**And Voilà! There it is, this took me so long to do because I had no idea where I was going to go with it. I have the plot of the entire fic in my mind already, it's just there is a certain part of the plot I am still debating on; the part from the beginning of the fic to the first incident (NOTE: It kinda says in the description for this fic if you're wondering {HINT HINT})**

**But overall, I think it went well. What do you think? **

**Cheesy? Lame? Stupid? Forced? 'Mary-Sue'ish?**

**Come on people, be honest; feedback is nice, you know that right?**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and that you will review, K?**

**FAV AND REVIEW, THANKS!**

**?: **_**OR ELSE!**_

**ME: Shush you, you will get your stage time within a few chapters so be patience!**


	3. Daily Life till the end

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO HASBRO!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND THE PLOT, THAT IS IT!**

**ALL GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ERRORS ARE **_**REALLY NOT MY FAULT….I CAN NOT SPELL….AT ALL!**_

**Ps- for anybody's information's, even if it seems unimportant. I am a Roman Catholic so I know and understand church. I know some of the songs, the readings, the lessons that follow when the priest talks about the readings, how the mass goes, etc, etc, etc. So I would appreciate it if I didn't get reviews, PM's or any other type of messages that say that I am taking the holy name in something something. I am not nor will I ever in any of my fics or in real life. If you don't like it, then DON'T READ IT! Simple as that, thank-you.**

Their footsteps echoed loudly in the empty and quiet hallways as Samantha and Michael made their way out of the school and towards the church.

It had been an uneventful day, a normal day for one normal and one sort-of normal Grade 11 high school students….if Michael hadn't broken into Jeremy's locker and shoved two dozen fake rats and spiders into his locker, payback for calling 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' gay and childish. It only took three and a half seconds for the school to realize who the culprit was and for that culprit to receive a week's worth of detention.

She should have stopped her but she didn't and now she was going to be late since Michael had begged on her hands and knees for her to stay with her for the first detention of the week, like she always did every week she got detention, which was almost every single one.

"Don't worry. We are going to still be on time, so chillax Sam" said Michael as she stretched, popping some of her joints, "They aren't going to be changing the mass, it's going to be the same and they could always go one mass without you. It's not like the world's going to end or something"

"You know why I can't 'chillax' and besides, today is a very special mass"

"It is? Why again is it so special?"

"Last week of the month, so that means there are going to be Baptism and that means new members are going to have to be welcomed properly into the holy community"

"….Oh…..I still don't get it how you can be so good with kids. I mean I like cute things, give me a cute baby animal and I will hold it, pet it and act like an idiot around it. Baby kittens, baby puppies, baby monkeys, but not baby babies; their loud, their fussy, their smelly, they get older and they get louder, fussier and smellier"

"That is it Michael, you just don't seem to understand that all babies are cute and precious because they are life"

"Yeah well, if it makes things easier, I ain't going to become a mother till I can afford a nanny to look after them"

Samantha chuckled as she speed-walked towards the church, making Michael have to jog to keep up.

"Take my stuff to my room and bring me down my church clothes, I will be in the old bathroom by the statue" said Samantha as she took off her backpack and tossed it to Michael who caught it. She then ran into the church, leaving Michael behind to run all the way to her room on the other side of the property.

Samantha heard the rumble of the organ pipes as Sister Rosy practiced, getting ready for mass half an hour away. She smiled as she made her way through the stone hallways of the church; statues and stained glass windows of events and times from the bible greeted her as she made her way deeper into the church.

The originally church had been built in the 1800's but got burned down when struck by lightning and a new one wasn't built on the same property until the 1900's, a hundred years later. It had started out as a one room church with 20 pews, ten on the right and ten on the left, capable of holding up to 13 people. But as the years passed and more people came to town, the church grew bigger and bigger till it took an entire city block, with a church that was more like a cathedral with over 60 pews and three stories high. As the church expanded, so did the number of priest and nuns that came to the church so housing for all the nuns and the ones-in-training was built. Along with a garage for the buses, the hearses and a small forest was made, to make the place seem more natural and happy and easy going.

The statue of the old blind that had been healed by Jesus stood guard near the old bathroom that nobody used since no plumbing had been made to this part of the church. She smiled as she leaned against the cool stone and waited for Michael who came huffing and puffing a few minutes later, her cheeks as red as cherries.

"I….swear…this….place…gets….bigger….every….day" she panted as she handed Samantha her outfit as she leaned against the wall and slowly slide down till she was sitting on the floor.

Samantha smiled as she opened the door and went inside the dark and cool bathroom. The door banged behind her and she was engulfed in darkness and the smell of old water and dust greeted her as she struck a match and lighted a candle that sat on the sink, throwing off a small amount of light onto the darkness.

Placing her outfit on the other sink, she quickly changed out of her clothes that she had worn to school and put on her church clothes. After blowing out the candle, she stepped out of the bathroom and Michael greeted her like she always did when she changed, "Why do you wear that as your church clothes? Its gives guys the wrong idea about you"

Samantha looked down at her outfit; she was wearing a white blouse with some lace on it that was button up, she had a brown skirt that stopped a little over her knees and was wearing black tights, her black dress shoes were shined and polished and she wore a little head piece rather similar to the ones that brides would wear on their wedding days.

"I like it, it's nice and I feel comfortable in them" she replied with a smile.

"I know but still, when guys see you dressed like that, all nice. They start thinking that they have a chance with you"

"And…that's a bad thing?"

"Yes, all the guys in this town are total and complete losers. None of them are good enough for you, that's for sure"

Samantha shook her head as she pulled Michael off the floor, "Come on, we're going to be late. You're staying for diner, like always right?"

"Yup!"

Samantha smiled as she led Michael by the hand through the church till they got to the main part of the church where they were greeted warmly by the nuns already there and the people who had come early for mass.

'This….this is the life' she thought as she lead Michael to one of the pews at the front and made her way to Sister Winnie who had trouble lighting the candles like she did every mass.

(((+++)))

It was late in the evening when Samantha finally went to bed. The day had gone well; the masses had gone without a hitch and finished on time, she had finished her homework, studied, ate something and spent some time with Michael before she had to go home. All in all, a very good day.

As she put away her clothes into the closet and put the laundry for laundry, she let her thoughts wander like they always did to the same topic. The bracelet, the saying that was written on it and her dreams. Were they connected or separate? Maybe she would never know or she could find out tomorrow.

She sighed as she removed the bracelet and placed it on her special stand that was on her desk as she turned off the lamp, placing the room into a confronting darkness. She smiled as she said her nightly prayers and crawled into bed.

'Tomorrow, tomorrow is going to be a good day' she thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep, completely unaware of a sleek black sports car of unknown make slowly drive past the church before taking off into the night, leaving not a trace of its existence behind.

**Duh, Duh, DUH!**

**Who is this mysterious black sports car? Will Samantha meet the family that left her behind? What happened to Sam Sr.? What happened to NEST?**

**Wait till the next chapter and you will ;P**

**FAV AND REVIEW!**


End file.
